chance encounters
by drenched-in-sunshine
Summary: They were at it again. Her pressed up against the door of her flat, his hands running up and down her body. Rose didn't know why this kept happening but she wasn't about to stop and ask. M for language and some mature situations.


WARNING: (mild) adult situations, language. DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY OF THAT.

enjoy!

Chance Encounters

They were at it again. Her, pressed up against the door of her flat, his hands running up and down her body. He desperately, almost harshly pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against her neck. Moaning, she closed her eyes and slid her hands up to his hair. Rose didn't know why this kept happening but she wasn't about to stop and ask.

She reached behind her and unlocked the door with her wand after a moment of struggle. He stumbled in, locking her in his arms. They walked backwards, past the living room and into the kitchen. Throwing her against the refrigerator, she pulled his shirt over his head before he reached down and tore off her own, tracing light patterns against her warm skin. Distantly, she heard magnets clattering to the ground. Her hips pressed tightly against his, and sliding her hands around to the small of his back, she ground her body urgently against his.

"_Fuck_, Rose," Scorpius groaned, his voice catching. "I-"

But he didn't finish his sentence, instead opting to sink to his knees, trailing butterfly kisses down the length of her torso. Her breathing got more intense with each kiss. She felt hot all over. _God._ Desperately clutching the handle of the fridge, she closed her eyes as he stopped at her stomach.

"Goddamnit, Malfoy-_fuck_- just get to it already!" She gasped, inhaling large gulps of air. Sometimes, when she was turned on, she would refer to him only by his last name. She felt sweat break out on the back of her neck, and shivered. He laughed, a warm, pleasant sound.

Scorpius quickly got up, and gripping her tightly he maneuvered them onto her kitchen island. Quickly unzipping her shorts he slid them down her long legs and-

Suddenly they heard a loud knock. Scorpius froze. "Rose!" A lilting feminine voice called. It was Lily. She heard the door open, as Lily had her own key to the place.

"_Fuck_," Rose whispered, sitting up abruptly, looking around. It was still dark, the lights still turned off in their haste, but she could see dimly. Her shirt was hanging precariously on the sink faucet, but Scorpius was clearly not having success finding his. The footsteps came closer and closer to the kitchen. "Rose! Are you home?" Lily called again.

Rose quickly went over and detached her shirt, while Scorpius cursed under his breath.

"Just hide," she whispered frantically to him.

But it was too late. Just as the word left her mouth, Lily came into the kitchen, flipping on the light switch.

Rose could only imagine what it looked like. Her, having just pulled a shirt over her head, her shorts zipped but unbuttoned, and Scorpius, shirtless, looking flushed and breathing heavily.

Lily sighed. "Shit, sorry. Were you two doing it again?"

Scorpius made a choking noise, and Rose started spluttering. "What do you mean?"

"Please, give me some credit. I'm not blind. I know you two have been doing this fuck-buddies thing for a while." Her eyes catching on something, she walked over and pulled Scorpius's shirt off the hanging light fixture behind him.

"Here, I think you might need this," she said nonchalantly. He took it, glaring at her while she simply giggled.

Rose was still in shock from processing this new information, but at Lily's obvious amusement she steeled herself.

"Okay, Lily, you need to leave. Um- I don't know what you're talking about, but it's really not what it looks like, um-"

"Seriously, Rose, practically the whole family knows. You guys have all the subtlety of a hand grenade. There was that time at Christmas, then at the barbecue at Harry's-"

Shit. That meant _everyone_. James, Al, Dom, maybe even her dad. Rose buried her head in her hands.

"Rose-" Scorpius strode to her and put his arm around hers. "It's fine, it's not that big of a deal. No one seems to be against it, and it's not like this is a serious thing."

"I think I'll leave you two alone. Sorry for barging in." Lily quietly slipped out of the room.

Rose and Scorpius didn't even know she left. "You're right, it's just sex," Rose said quickly. "It's not a big deal. We would've told them if it was a real relationship. Which it isn't-"

"-Right-"

"Because it's just sex." She repeated. She took a deep breath. "Scorpius, maybe you should go. I need some time alone."

"Okay, Rose." He hesitated, then reached over and planted a kiss on her forehead, so vastly different from the heated, hedonistic ones he had given her earlier. "This doesn't change anything." His eyes, dark blue at this point, made contact with hers, and she suddenly felt like she was suffocating in its intensity. She could almost feel the air around them crackle.

Turning on his heel, Scorpius walked out the kitchen. A few seconds later, she heard her door open and then close.

Rose slowly slid down the side of the wall, taking a shaky breath. Knowing that her family knew made this- relationship? situation? arrangement?- feel much more real.

She closed her eyes, and thought back to how it all started.

* * *

They had gone to Hogwarts together, and found themselves in a classic (or clichéd, depending on how you looked at it) enemies-turned friends situation. He was Al's best friend, she was Al's favorite cousin. Mutual hate and loathing turned into grudging respect as the years wore on and soon they found themselves appreciating each other and enjoying each other's company. Al could not have been happier; he had wanted this since day one.

Seventh year came and went, a last, final year of adolescence. Hormones and emotions came into play. Jealousy, lust, desire. Rose and Scorpius got into many arguments that year. After a really big one involving Rose and a date she went one, Al forced them to make up and talk it out. Everything seemed peaceful, everything was right in the world again. But then-

May 21st- that fateful night, a year after Rose and Scorpius had graduated. Everything changed. A night out drinking, one thing led to another, and before they knew it, they were fucking against a tree in the woods nearby.

The next morning Rose had woken up sore, hung over and unnerved. The careful, fragile friendship they had built had crumbled to the ground. She inadvertently woke up Scorpius, making uncomfortable eye contact with him before she got up and left. He watched her go.

They were both the kind of people who avoided confrontation, so it was no surprise that neither of them acknowledged it the next time they saw each other. It was a mistake, they both reasoned, and they could forget about it faster if they didn't mention it.

But then came the night of Al's 20th birthday, and they had gone out to a pub again. What did you know, the next morning they had woken up together in a room in Hog's Head.

And it kept happening every time they got wasted, with no acknowledgement of it from either party. Teddy and Victoire's wedding? Yup. _Scorpius_'_s_ 20th birthday? Yeah- two nights in a row, both drunk.

Finally came the night they celebrated Rose's promotion at work, just the two of them. _That _was when they ultimately talked about it. It had taken them almost two years. And after they did, the arrangement was sealed in place. Friends with benefits, in between either of their relationships. It worked perfectly fine. They both got what they wanted.

* * *

Until recently. The delicate arrangement they worked so hard to maintain was getting shakier and shakier. There were mornings when she woke up and found their hands intertwined, bodies pressed intimately into each other, or that one night when he made her keep her eyes open, locked with his the entire time he was slowly thrusting into her, and she had come just by the intensity and overwhelmingness of it all. She didn't know what to do anymore. Both of them ran from their feelings. That's why they got along so well and could never hold girlfriends or boyfriends for long. With each other, everything was simple and didn't need to be defined.

The next time Rose saw Scorpius, two and a half weeks had passed. Rose saw Lily twice in between those two and a half weeks, talking through the situation (albeit reluctantly) with her.

"Rose, honey, he'd do anything for you. Don't you see that? You wouldn't be ruining your friendship. You don't want to regret anything later in life. And, he loves you." Lily tried to comfort her.

"What? No, he doesn't," Rose had looked up, stunned.

"Of course he does. It's always been you."

"He really doesn't," she said again, but this time she sounded much more uncertain.

Lily only looked at her smugly.

On Friday night at nearly midnight, Rose was home alone. It was going to be her 21st birthday tomorrow, and they were going to the Burrow to celebrate, but at this point she really didn't feel much like celebrating anything.

She changed into her faded, worn out Weird Sisters tee shirt and pajama bottoms, and padded into her living room with a glass of wine and a sketch pad. Rose had just set down the glass when she heard a knock on her door.

She got up and opened it. It was Scorpius, a hard, determined look in his flashing blue eyes. "Rose-" he said, his voice low.

She blinked. "Scorpius- hi," she stumbled a bit over her words, feeling profoundly affected by his every action ever since the talk with Lily. "Do you.. want to come in?"

He followed her into the living room, taking in the scene. "I thought you'd still be up," he noted. She sat them down, on the couch, waiting expectantly.

He cleared his throat, before saying, "It's your birthday tomorrow." Rose let out a disbelieving laugh. "That's what you came all the way here to say? At midnight?"

"Well, no," He scratched his head sheepishly, laughing a little. "I, uh- I had a conversation with Lily this morning at the Potter's house. And I, well-" He was faltering. She had never seen him so inarticulate before, as he had always been an eloquent speaker.

"I've just- she's helped me… come to terms with my- my feelings- about certain, uh, things, and I just wanted to-"

"You talked to Lily?" He nodded.

"About-about me." It wasn't a question, and she didn't need an answer.

"The other day, she said you loved me. I just- I want to know if it's true." Rose pushed on bravely, knowing that she would regret it forever if she never did anything about her attraction.

Scorpius swallowed, his Adam's apple prominent. He exhaled. "Yes. It's true. It's been true for a while and I- I really didn't know how to deal with it. I just need you to know this. No regrets, you know? And I can leave now if you want, but Lily told me that you might…. well, I just needed you to know."

A strange sense of comfort and calm washed over her. "Well, good. Because I love you too. I think a little part of me always has. And we just kept hiding it all with this no-strings-attached bullshit, denying all of it. But I love you."

His eyes widened infinitesimally. "Say it again."

"I love-" She was cut off, however, by his lips pressing hotly against hers.

He picked her up, flipping her back onto the couch, and began to pepper kisses on her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone.

"_Shit,_ Scorpius- You don't know how long-" She moaned, gripping his muscular arms.

"Believe me, Rose, I do. _God, _we were so _stupid_."

"But it doesn't matter now, because everything's out in the open." She flipped them over so she was on top, and ripped his shirt off. He looked up at her appreciatively, eyes hooded and dark.

Rose began to roll her hips, feeling him grow harder beneath her. "Merlin's fucking balls!" He ground out when she made a particularly hard roll. He reached up and took off her tee, before sitting up with her still in his lap. "Let's take this to your room," He groaned. She nodded, breathing getting heavier.

They stumbled their way to her room, knocking over various objects as they went. She stopped him at her door, and went down on him. "_Shit_, Rose, we haven't even made it to your bed- _fuck!_" he exclaimed.

Reaching down Scorpius roughly grabbed her and kissed her, long and hard. Turning, he maneuvered the two of them into the room. He kicked the door shut.

* * *

Afterwards, he rolled over, completely sated. "Happy birthday, Rose," he whispered. She let out a tired laugh. It was by this point already 2:30 in the morning. "Best birthday ever," she responded, reaching over and grabbing his hand.

"Everything's changed now, hasn't it?" He mused out loud.

"For the better," she agreed. "God, Lily and Al will be _so_ smug."

"Fucking irritating, that's what they are," he complained, but she could hear the affection in his voice.

"And our parents- oh Merlin, this is going to be a long road."

"But it's worth it, every minute." He squeezed her hand. "I can't believe we didn't do this sooner. We were such idiots."

"Aren't we all, when it comes to love?"

He hummed in agreement, and the pair finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

The only thing Lily said when they announced it at brunch, was "I told you so!" to Ron and Arthur. Everyone else laughed and cheered; James even was forced to jump into the creek by the chicken coop for 'losing the bet.' Scorpius tossed Rose in to follow Jem, but not before she could drag him in too. The cousins all joined suit- all these twenty-somethings playing around like children. Spluttering and laughing when they came up for air, Rose could not have been happier.

"They're certainly a dynamic pair, don't you think?" Hermione said to Ron, watching them from inside.

"They certainly are," Ron agreed begrudgingly.

"Well, I give them another, say, two years before he proposes," Hermione glanced at him slyly.

"Let's not even go there," he groaned.

"Admit it Ron, one day you will be related to Draco Malfoy by marriage."

Goddamnit.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, this just came literally out of the blue. Popped into my head and I couldn't not write it, and now it's literally 2 AM. It's actually saved under the file name "idk what this is" in my folder, that's how random it is. I didn't even proofread or edit, but at this point I really could't care less. I haven't written in so long, but I got so inspired about this, I was really on a roll! But _bleurgh_ does my title suck! Lack of creativity at this time of the night, amirite?:)

Anyways, what did you guys think? Too much description? Not enough dialogue? Haha I suck at writing dialogue, it probably shows in my writing.

Please review, it would mean the world to me, and I could improve my writing from you guys' critique.

*a bit of shameless self-promotion:please please please check out my other story, _Moments_, a collection of one-shots revolving around the next generation! It has Rose/Scorpius, Teddy/Victoire, and many more fun family moments! And if you guys have any suggestions for further one-shots, drop a review and I will try my best to please you!

I just noticed that a lot of my one-shots seem to have recurring themes… PLEASE DON'T JUDGE! And please don't read my other two stories (other than Moments!)- they are just plain embarrassing, I really should delete them lol.

{random}side note: Lily refers to her parents as Harry and Ginny, haha. It just really fits with my image/ portrayal of her, don't you think? Also James' nickname is Jem, a nickname I ADORE after reading To Kill a Mockingbird. I have a whole detailed map of the Weasley/Potter children, their descriptions, ages, birthdays, Houses, spouses, future children, etc. I'm obsessed I guess you could say:)

Also- did anyone catch the PLL quote in there?:)

REVIEWS= LOVE


End file.
